Everything To Demigods
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: This is basically all my PJO/HOO shipping feels in one document. Fluff, angst, everything your little heart could desire. Includes Caleo, Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper, Solangelo, etc. If you have ideas, let me know! Many are based off Tumblr prompts. Enjoy, and review!
1. (Caleo)Painting

#1:Painting

"I still think we should paint all the walls red with orange and yellow flames!" Leo said, eyeing the pale blue Calypso was stirring.

"And I still don't think that quite captures what we're going for," Calypso replied.

"What do you mean? It screams 'badass mechanical stuff goes on here!' That definitely hits home with Hephaestus and Ares people," Leo pointed out.

"Keep in mind there are dozens of other gods and goddesses out there with children that might need help with repairs," Calypso reminded him. "Besides, this is just the waiting room and office. I told you that you could do whatever your adorable, scrawny little heart desired for the actual garage."

Leo pouted. Calypso jabbed him with a dripping paintbrush, putting a splotch of blue on his shirt.

"Hey!"

Calypso laughed and turned to the wall, but felt Leo's hand smear paint across her cheek. She spun back around to face him. He grinned at her, his eyes dancing. She picked up a sponge, dunked it in the bucket and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest. "You wanna go, Sunshine?" Leo asked, his smile growing wider.

"Bring it, Fireboy," Calypso dared.

Leo picked up a brush, mischief illuminating his features.

 _30 minutes later…_

"Leo did say he and Calypso were going to work on the shop today, right?" Annabeth asked Percy as they walked down to the garage with Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank.

"Yeah, he said they were working on painting the walls," Percy confirmed.

They opened the door and walked through. Piper narrowly missed being hit by a flying sponge.

"What the- Oh my gods!"

Calypso and Leo were both covered in pale blue paint, Calypso pinning Leo to the floor.

"Okay, okay, you win, Sunshine! Now let me up!"

"Hey guys," Frank said uncomfortably. The Titan's daughter and son of Hephaestus instantly looked up.

Calypso straightened and instantly edged off of Leo. "Heeyyyy!" Leo said. "Cool, you guys came. We were just, ah, having one of the most epic -"

"Painting," Calypso said. "We were painting."

"I see that," Jason said, trying not to laugh.

Calypso blushed and looked down at herself, then pushed Leo playfully. "Gods, Leo, these are Nyssa's overalls! She's going to kill me."

"Nah, Nyssa's cool. You'll be fine. Besides, you started it."

"What!? I did not!"

"Did too."

"No, I didn't!'

"Did too."

"Did not-"

"Well," Hazel said breezily. "We'll let you two get back to your painting." She exited the shop, pulling Frank with her. Percy winked at Leo before leaving with Annabeth. Jason and Piper soon followed.

"Did too," Leo whispered. Calypso smacked him. He laughed.

"Back to work with us, Sunshine!"


	2. (Caleo) Ice Cream

"No way."

"Why not? It's clearly the better flavor."

"Whaaat?! Are you seriously saying chocolate chip cookie dough is better than birthday cake?"

"Maybe I am."

"That is blasphemy, Sunshine."

Calypso figured they were going to be standing in the frozen desserts aisle for eternity. Their Asphodel, she supposed. "The cookie dough sort of tastes like vanilla," she coaxed.

"Not the same," Leo said stubbornly. "Besides, cookie dough doesn't have sprinkles in it. And sprinkles is a must."

"But it has frozen cookie dough in it, Leo," she pleaded. "You love cookie dough. You always steal it when I'm trying to bake. What's wrong with the dough in this?"

"Number one: I do love cookie dough. Two: I especially love the cookie dough that you make. From scratch. Three: Birthday cake ice cream is infinitely superior."

Calypso huffed. Leo grinned at her annoyed expression. It was a look he saw daily, and he never tired of it.

Annabeth reached past both of them and dumped two separate gallon boxes into the cart. "It's buy one get one," she said exasperatedly. "Just get both, for gods' sake."

"Problem solved," Calypso said, relieved. She turned and steered the cart towards the checkout line. Leo walked next to her. They bought the ice cream and got to the car. "So, which one are we gonna open first?" Leo asked innocently.

Calypso leaned forward on the steering wheel in frustration, not even caring about the earsplitting blast that echoed across the parking lot.


	3. (Caleo) Lecture(Human AU)

Lecture (Human!AU)

"Hey, Sunshine."

Calypso tried to brush away the dark curls covering her paper, scowling at her boyfriend's upside down smirk. "Leo, quit it. I'm trying to take notes," she whispered.

His grin grew wider. "Am I distracting you?" he teased.

"Miss Ogygia! Is there a problem?" Calypso looked up at Mr. Brunner.

"No, sir," she said, feeling her face grow hot. Mr. Brunner turned back to the board.

She glared at Leo. He winked. "You look cute when you're blushing. Also when angry. Imagine how hot you look right now."

Her expression changed as she tried to process what he said. "Wh-" Leo's hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth down to meet his.

"Mr. Valdez and Miss Ogygia!" Calypso jerked her head up. Leo casually straightened in his chair, Calypso's lip gloss covering his face. "Are you two done?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Yup," Leo said cheerfully. He winked at Calypso and turned back to face the front. Calypso stared determinedly at her paper, feeling her face burn. Leo was so going to pay for this.

 **Ah, Leo. How we love you.**


	4. (Caleo) Army Jacket

**I came up with this idea a little while. It was so sad I had to write it. I'm sorry...*crawls into corner awaiting wrath***

Army Jacket

Calypso froze, her fingers lingering on the worn fabric hanging in the closet. Gingerly, she picked up the hanger and pulled the jacket off. Holding it up in front of her, she saw familiar oil stains and felt tears sting her eyes.

Gods, she had wondered for centuries where this had been. Of course it would be hanging in the very back of one of the house's closets.

Uncertainly, she pressed her face to the old coat, and inhaled deeply.

It still smelled like him.

The familiar scent of smoke, machine oil, and wood made her unsteady, and she collapsed on her knees, and began to cry. Tears ran down her face and darkened the faded olive green.

Everything came back in torrents. His smirk, the ever-present mischievous glint in his eye, the furrow in his brow that appeared when he was fixing something. _I'm coming back for you, Calypso,_ he'd vowed once. _I swear it on the River Styx._ Stubborn boy. Gods, how she loved him.

The only one who'd ever returned. And now he wasn't ever coming back.

She slid her arms through the sleeves, and wrapped it tighter around her.

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

 _I'll never forget you, Leo. I swear it on the River Styx._

 **Waaaahhhh why, why did I do this?!**

 **Because I am me, and I like to make people have the feels. I will make up for this, don't worry.**


	5. (Octachel) Stuffed Animals And A Bet

**So here I am filling an Octachel prompt from Hugs6 :"They surprise each other with stuffed animals."**

 **It's a little different than you planned, probably, but oh well.**

 **Pairing: Octavian/Rachel**

Octavian stared quizzically at the object sitting on his bed.

It was a large teddy bear, almost life size. His fingers itched for his knife, instinct wanting to slash through the fabric and reading cryptic messages in the displaced stuffing.

He almost did.

That is, until he read the note attached to its arm, scribbled in blue marker in loopy letters.

 _Happy unbirthday!_

 _:)_

 _Rachel_

 _(P.S. don't gut it.)_

 _(P.P.S. Seriously. It cost like a hundred bucks.)_

 _(P.P.P.S Bet you can't go a day without slaughtering it.)_

Well, now he wanted to.

Probably wouldn't help his reputation of being the Pillow Pet Zodiac Killer, a nickname the insufferable Percy Jackson had come up with.

Part of him wondered if this was sort of test set by Camp Half-Blood's resident Oracle.

Well, two could play at that game.

He would show Rachel that he could go at least a day without spilling a single tuft of stuffing.

* * *

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

Rachel, who had been making small talk with Piper (both talking about the obnoxious Drew Tanaka), turned at the singsong call of her name to see Octavian striding towards her.

Well, trying to stride towards her. The giant teddy bear she had given him seemed to be difficult to carry.

"Octavian, what...?"

He came to a stop in front of her, holding the teddy bear at arm's length. "I have succeeded in passing your test!" he cried jubilantly, though it looked as though the teddy bear was talking to her.

"Test?" she echoed.

"You said in your letter you didn't think I could go a day without sacrificing this bear to the gods! Well, it has been a day, and the bear is still alive!" He paused. "As alive as it could be, I suppose. It is a stuffed animal, however."

"Oh," was all Rachel could say. She noticed Piper awkwardly edging away from the conversation.

"I now have a test for you!" Octavian handed her a haphazardly wrapped and lumpy package. Warily, she opened it, and found a stuffed rabbit inside, though it was completely white, and was holding a pack of fabric markers.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I found it specially for you and paid one of the horrid Stoll twins to smuggle it in," he said proudly. "I am confident you cannot go a week without drawing on it."

Oh...wow.

It was weird, but also sort of thoughtful, even if he had no idea he was being thoughtful.

"Wow...thanks, Octavian. I appreciate it," she said. "You didn't have to get me a thank-you gift."

"This bear was a gift?" his voice asked incredulously.

"Yeah... I don't know, I thought you'd like it. It was just something I got from the Amazons using my dad's credit card," she answered.

"...Oh." There was a silence before the bear shifted in Octavian's arms. "...Thank you, Rachel."

"Sure thing. Thanks for this."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

And with that, Octavian turned and stumbled back to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

Several weeks later, the rabbit remained uncolored, though Rachel itched to decorate the blankness.

The large teddy bear also remained untouched, without a single ripped seam.

It was as if their bet was ongoing.

Or perhaps it was a sign of respect, or admiration.

Only the gods would've known for sure, and even then...

Maybe not.

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **Come on, guys, any prompts?**


	6. (Solangelo) Framed

**I'm back! Here's a prompt from KoalaLover-ABC-123**

* * *

Nico stared at the guy sitting across from him. Now that they were out of the dark street and backseat of a cruiser and under the fluorescent light of the police station's interrogation room, Nico could only think one thing.

 _ **This**_ _guy broke the law? For what, jaywalking?_

"What do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Alecto, Nico's partner, a considerably older woman who was a seasoned officer for the NYPD. She'd brought in the dude smirking at them both while ranting about adult delinquency. Had Nico's father not been the police chief, Nico definitely wouldn't have been partnered with a hag like Alecto.

"I plead the Fifth," was all the guy would say. He had shaggy blond hair that fell in his blue eyes, and he grinned at Nico from across the metal table, hands in metal cuffs.

"You think this is a joke?" Alecto snarled. "Why, you-"

"Officer Fury, that's enough," Nico interjected. "Could you give us a moment?"

Alecto looked as though she wished to argue. "Officer DiAngelo-"

"Please."

Alecto reluctantly slunk from the room.

"Either you got dirt on her or she likes you," the blond guy commented.

"Neither, actually," Nico responded, glancing sideways at the voice recorder on the table. "What's your name?"

"Will Solace."

"So now you're going to be cooperative?" Nico asked.

"You're lucky you're cute. That old bag would never get a straight answer from me," Will said proudly. "DiAngelo, huh? Nice name. What's the first?"

Nico didn't crack a smile, but instead took a seat across from him. "How old are you?"

"A true gentleman never asks a man his age."

"Mr. Solace-"

"Call me Will."

"...Will. Do you know why you're here?"

"Nope. Ask the leathery bitch who dragged me in here."

" _Officer Fury_ quoted 'vandalism.'"

"Bullshit. I was framed."

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened?"

"Can I get your number if I answer truthfully?"

Was-was this guy hitting on him? He was cute but- _Nico you're on duty, not now!_ "Wh-no."

"Damn. At least I tried." Will leaned back in his chair. "I found some graffiti of in the alley next to a pile of empty spray paint cans. Officer Whatshername saw me pick one up and dragged me in."

"Did you do it?"

"I'm a med student trying to graduate. I don't have time for spraying toxic paint all over a grimy brick wall," Will scoffed. "Besides, whoever did it was an idiot. There's a camera at the front of the alleyway."

Nico jotted this down when Will suddenly snapped his fingers and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "tally mark.'

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing."

Tally mark. What the hell did that- _wait_ …

Graffiti, tally, no-

Nico swore. "Goddamnit, Thalia." Of course.

"Thalia? Who's Thalia? I don't know any Thalia," Will sputtered.

Nico swore again in Italian and rose from his seat. They couldn't arrest or fine Thalia; she was the mayor's daughter. He moved forward and unlocked Will's handcuffs.

"Come on, Solace."

"I can go?" Will looked almost disappointed.

"Would you rather stick around and wait for Officer Fury?"

Will shuddered.

Nico cracked a smile this time. "I didn't think so."

"So… when do you get off duty?"

"Why do you ask?" Nico questioned suspiciously.

Will grinned. "There's a great donut place a few blocks away from here."

"Not all cops like donuts, you know."

"Alright, ice cream then."

Nico stared at Will. Was he serious?

What the hell. Alecto had mistakenly arrested him anyway; there was no way this guy was a vandal.

"Try me again on Friday at six."

"It's a date, then," Will beamed.

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here before Alecto comes back."

"Alecto?"

"Officer Fury," Nico clarified.

"Ugh. Even her name sounds bitchy."

That made Nico laugh.

"Hey, I never got your first name," Will realized.

"Nico."

"Nico," Will repeated, and Nico found that he rather liked how his name sounded in Will's mouth.

He wondered if Will would be saying it more often.

* * *

 **And they lived happily ever after. The end.**

 **Review please! And feel free to send a prompt**


	7. (Percabeth) Hoover Dam

**A dumb thing I've been sitting on for ages**

"Percy, where are we going?" Annabeth asked, trying to lift the blindfold away from her eyes.

"Shhhhh," Percy said, pushing her hand down from the blindfold. "It's a surprise."

Annabeth sighed. "If I remember right, your last surprise nearly got us burned to death." "I didn't know the lava wall was under construction! How was I supposed to know it had developed a tendency to spray lava everywhere?" Percy said defensively. "Come on, the picnic itself wasn't that bad."

"Leo had to rescue us!"

"And you've still got a beautiful face, don't you?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Of course, Annabeth. I'm not blind."

"Well, I am! I want this stupid thing off me!"

"Cool it, Wise Girl."

* * *

"Alright, we're here!" Percy said as he parked the car.

"Great. Can I take this off now?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope," Percy replied cheerfully.

He helped her out of the car. "If I trip on something and crack my head open, I'm blaming you, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Where are we, anyway?" Percy kept an arm around her shoulders, grinning as Annabeth took small, wary steps.

"I'll give you a few hints," he said. "Built in the 1930s. Seven hundred feet tall. Five million cubic acres of water-" Annabeth gasped. "Percy Jackson, you did _not_!" "The largest construction project in the United States," Percy finished. "You took me to the _Hoover Dam_?!" Annabeth shrieked.

Percy laughed, and untied the blindfold. "No point in keeping this now, hm?" She glared at him with the same stormy gray eyes he'd loved for years. She punched his shoulder. "That's for blinding me." Percy just laughed and rubbed his now sore shoulder. Gods, he loved this girl.

"Remember the summer when Atlas captured you and Artemis?"

"Vividly."

"Well, at one point we ended up here. I felt bad that you weren't here to see it. I'm making up for it now."

Annabeth kissed him. "You're the best."

"I know," Percy preened. "Does this make up for being blind for hours of driving?"

"Mayyybe. I need a little convincing."

Percy was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

 **I said it was dumb.**

 **Review, please!**

 **Would anyone object to a Reyna/Thalia oneshot? I feel like it'd be interesting.**


End file.
